


Enchanted

by marumo



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fan Comics, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Amora the Enchantress' truth spell worked... as not she had expected.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My 2017 Cap-IM Community Holiday Exchange gift for Impala_Chick.  
> Hope that can meet your expectation! Happy holidays, everyone :)


End file.
